


Empyreal

by Maple



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple/pseuds/Maple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos and Duncan watch the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empyreal

"Look, there," said Methos, pointing. Against the empyreal darkness, a sudden pinpoint flash of radiance came to life and then fizzled away.

"There's another," Duncan said. "Two, actually." Twin, off-set streaks of diamond white burst and faded.

They were both lying on their backs in the cold grass, having driven far out of the city to watch the meteor shower.

"Beautiful," Methos said. "I never tire of the heavens."

"How many times have you watched something like this?" Duncan asked as he contemplated the fathomless sky.

"Not enough," Methos said, gazing in awe at the display above him. "Never enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Done from one of those learn-new-words dictionary e-mails. "Empyreal" was the spelling they used.


End file.
